macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inflatable
Instead of going on Google Docs, I've decided that you can suggest who goes where in this Gallery! Make sure you bookmark this blog post, so you can keep coming back anytime! RULES: #No one can edit this blog post except me. #The complete Lineup Order must be suitable enough. #Have fun! Stuff that are yet to be on the Lineup order Balloons *Big Bird *Chase from PAW Patrol *Detective Pikachu *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Eruptor *Garfield *Goku *Happy Dragon *Healthy Mr. Potato Head *Hoops and Yoyo *Horton the Elephant *Jett from Super Wings *Kermit the Frog *Minions *Olaf *Pillsbury Doughboy *The Prince of All Cosmos *Quik Bunny *Red from Angry Birds *Robloxian *Rudolph *Woody, Buzz and Forky from Toy Story 4 *Snoopy and Woodstock *SpongeBob SquarePants *Superhero Talking Tom *Thomas the Tank Engine *Trolls *Wild Thing *Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon *Woody Woodpecker *Americana Spheres *Blue and White Stars *Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit and C.J. Elves *Christmas String of Lights *Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes *Doll Swing *Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Coiny and Yellow Face *Dronkeys *Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg *Flying Fish *Gingy *Green Stars *Happy Hippo *Harold the Fireman *King Julien's Pineapple *Little Cloud *Nutcracker *Red Believe Stars *Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes *Roger the Bouncing Robot *Smile *Sunny the Snow Pal (PLEASE NOTE: Unlike her appearance in the actual parade, she'll be in earlier position, for a non-Christmas portion of the parade) *Yellow Macy's Stars *Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads *Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and The Wicked Witch of the West Balloonheads Balloonicles *The Aflac Duck *Big Mouth Billy Bass *Go Bowling *Kool-Aid Man *Mother Ginger *Christmas Ornament *Snow-Bo *Tough Guy and Bulldog Trycaloons *Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycaloons Joke Balloons *Barney *Bob the Builder (2015 version) *Handy Manny and his Tools *Mr. M (The Letter People) *Snowball (BFDI/BFB) Floats *1-2-3 Sesame Street *MLB All-Star Classic *Chuck E. Cheese's Awesome Adventure Machine *Royal Caribbean's "A World at Sea" *NBA Basketball Bonanza *Big Apple *The Big Parade History Project *Balsam Hill's "Deck the Halls" *Roblox's "Destination Imagination" *Build-A-Bear Workshop: Discover Adventure! *Cirque du Soleil's Dreemseeker *Entenmann's Bake Shop *Kinder's Fantasy Chocolate Factory *Jack in the Box's Fast Food Frenzy *Carvel's Ice Cream Factory *NHL Frozen Fall Fun *Goldfish on Parade *Green Giant's Harvest in the Valley *Hallmark's Holiday Countdown *Holiday Inn's "Jim Hardy's Barn" *Hershey's Candy Creation Lab *Dixie's Krazy Kritters *Domino's Leaning Tower of Pizza *Mount Rushmore *Once Upon a Mattress *Homewood Suites "On the Roll Again" *Sour Patch Kids' Parade Day Mischief *Peeps: Always in Season *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Santa's Sleigh *Nickelodeon's Scene of Slime *Shrek the Halls *Singing Christmas Tree *Snoopy's Doghouse *Kalahari's Splashing Safari Adventure *Tom Turkey (PLEASE NOTE: Unlike what Tom Turkey would do in the real Macy's Parade, he'll be in a later position in my Parade) *Oneida Indian Nation's Turtle Island *Uncle Sam's Top Hat *Universal Playground *King Julien's Throne *Planters Nutmobile *Rocking Giraffe *Rocking Horse *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Moose *Oscar Mayer's WeinerMobile Marching Bands *Second Time Arounders *Cary Senior High School *Grants Pass High School *Homewood Patriot Band *James Madison University *Keller High School *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Marian Catholic High School *MLK H.S. Kings of Halftime *Nation Ford High School *Roblox Police Marching Band *Trabuco Hills High School *Union High School Renegade Regiment *U.S. Air Force Band and Honor Guard *West Chester University *"The Pride of West Virginia" Mountaineer Marching Band Performance Groups *Baseball Bonanzas *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Tap Dancing Roblox Elves *Big Apple Circus Post a comment below on which things you want to see in the Gallery after Scrat. Gallery Hi-Roller Skating Clowns.jpg|CLOWNS - Hi-Roller Skating Clowns Shea the Super Star Channel says Check Back Soon.jpg|SPECIALTY UNIT - Roblox Police Motorcycle Brigade Shea the Super Star Channel says Check Back Soon.jpg|1986 Cheerleaders and Starlets Shea the Super Star Channel says Check Back Soon.jpg|FLOAT - Shea the Super Star 1986 Celebration Parade Gold Stars.jpg|NOVELTY BALLOON - Three Golden 1986 Stars Ohio State University Marching Band.png|MARCHING BAND - The Ohio State University Marching Band (Columbus, Ohio) Shea the Super Star Channel says Check Back Soon.jpg|GIANT BALLOON - Sky from TDPI (Fresh TV) Tn-500 (3).jpg|Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman Ballonheads Turkey Tech Football Players and Fans.jpg|CLOWNS - Turkey Tech Clowns and Sports Fans The Cranberry Cooperative (Ocean Spray).png|FLOAT - The Cranberry Cooperative (Ocean Spray) (guest starring The Muppets) Pumpkins (2012).jpg|NOVELTY BALLOON - Pumpkins Shea the Super Star says You Decide.jpg|Unknown Marching Band Scrat.jpg|GIANT BALLOON - Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (20th Century Fox) Category:Blog posts